


In The Grass

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An answer to the "grass" drabble challenge.





	In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

They were different heights and shapes. Some were in perfect rows, the grass around them trimmed back neatly. Some had flowers. Some were broken or chipped or just showing the results of years in the elements. There was one, a child’s, which was adorned with small toy cars around it as if somehow that child would know his favorite toys were there waiting for him.

 

The toy cars had bothered Ron. He had pulled Hermione in the opposite direction so she wouldn’t see them.

 

But what really bothered Harry was the grass. He knelt and ripped it up with his hands. His fingernails became full of damp soil and grass and his hands began to ache but he didn’t stop. 

 

Hermione knelt and helped him, dusting the dirt away from the names. Finally, the entire inscription was exposed again. Harry traced the letters and the numbers making up the year with his finger. Touching the cold stone was as close as he would ever get to touching his parents.

 

Standing up, he surveyed the results of his efforts. Their names and the date of that fateful Halloween were now in plain view and no longer covered up by overgrown grass and the passage of time.


End file.
